After You Saved Me
by lovepikachu12
Summary: But I do need someone else to take care of this mindless monkey for once. "Hey Goku, do you think that it could be you?" "WHAT! NO WAY! - wait could I be?" "You were imprisoned remember?" "Oh!...I don't get it..."
1. We Finally Meet

**HI!!!!! MINA-SAN!!!**

**This is supposed to be my first Saiyuki fanfic!**

**I don't own any characters here except for a few....you'll get to know them later............**

**Goku: awwwww can't you just tell us now...?**

**Sanzo: just let her be monkey...**

**Goku: I AM NOT A MONKEY!!!**

**Sanzo: well you act like one....**

**Goku: hmmpf! -pouts-**

**pika-chan: ok now stop picking on Goku-kun Zo-chan**

**Sanzo: Just call me Sanzo or Sanzo-sama, and don't act so familliar with me...**

**pika-chan: how about Sanzo-niichan instead**

**Sanzo: thats it I'm outa here -leaves the room-**

**Goku: I'm hungry....**

**pika-chan: don't worry Goku-kun, after this chapter I'll give you some food! -determind chibi style-**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**_**

**_**

**_**

**Normal POV**

A normal day for the saiyuki group. Or thats whats some them think...

"Sanzooooo! I'm hungry!"Goku moaned loudly.

"Urusai!(shut up!) stupid monkey"Sanzo snapped.

"But I'm hungry! Gojyo, Hakkai give me something to eat!"Goku continued to pester the other guys.

"Sorry Goku I don't have any food with me right now, non of us do"Hakkai stated kindly.

"He has a point, now shut up monkey!"Gojyo said irritated.

Goku groaned.

They were approaching a huge crowded village...a really crowded village.

People were everywhere mostly guys. They were crowding an area. But the saiyuki group couldn't see clearly since there were a lot of people blocking their view.

"Hey guys any idea whats going on over there?"Gojyo asked.

"I bet it's food!"Goku hopefully stated with a burning flames of hope background.

"Don't count on it."Sanzo stated plainly.

Burning flames of hope extinguished.

**Goku's POV**

I don't care what they say, I have a good feeling that something extra ordinary is gonna happen today, though I can't guess what it is that's making me feel like this. Somehow I feel like someone's calling me, somewhere in this village._"Nah its just a feeling"_

We walked all the way through since there were a lot of people covering the streets.

Then suddenly - _CRASH!_

"Ow"I think someone bumped into me, It was a kid about 10 years old.

"Hey you alright?"Hakkai asked.

"Oh, gomen (sorry) nii-chan, I wasn't looking where i was going!"The kid apologized.

"It's alright kiddo"I patted his head. "there are a lot of people so i don't blame you"

"Yeah, there are a lot more people than last year..."

"What's goin' on here anyway?"I asked.

"I'll show you."he led us to the area where the people were crowding around.

_"what the!?"_There was a huge capsule-like crystal, containing something but the crystal was rough enough to blur the thing that was inside it. Somehow I feel like this crystal has something to do with me, but what. _"what is this feeling? who's calling me"_

"Kid mind tellin' us what that thing is?"I asked.

"Well there is a legend you see, 400 years ago there was a royal family of youkai's here in this village, it was told that these youkai's protected our village, they were very kind too, even though they were royalty."he stated with a smile.

"Really?"Hakkai smiled.

"It's really rare to hear about kind royal families."Sanzo simply stated.

"But kid what connection do they have with that crystal?"

"There was a tragic event that happened to the youngest member of the family."His expression changed to sad."She was cursed to sleep until the person whom is destined to be her lover would come."he paused."She slept for 400 years in waiting for that person."

"There was also a clue on who that person may be though."He smiled again.

"Really? what's the clue?"Gojyo asked.

"That the person who would save her, had the dame fate as she did."

**Sanzo's POV**

Same fate as her huh...wait could it be Goku?

He was imprisoned for 500 years...there is a small chance that it could or couldn't be him though.

But I do need someone else to take care of this mindless monkey for once.

"Hey Goku, do you think that it could be you?"

"WHAT!? NO WAY! - wait could I be?"

"You were imprisoned remember?"

"Oh!...I don't get it..."

_SMACK!!!_

I hit him with my paper fan.

"STUPID MONKEY! - I mean there's a small chance that you could be the person that youkai princess is waiting for."

"Oh! Okay - wait what!?"

"You heard me, now go try and save her or you won't eat for 9 months."

"WHAT!? - oh fine!"

**Normal POV**

"Hey, kid do you how to save that princess by any chance?"Goku asked the boy.

"Of course, the person chosen would hit the crystal as hard as he can, and if the crystal doesn't break that means it's the wrong person."

"Sounds easy for me."Goku said.

"Wait nii-chan, are you going to try to break it?"

"Yeah."He replied.

"Okay then good luck!"

Goku gave the kid a thumbs-up.

He walked closer to the crystal, then called out his started to stare at him they were saying 'Are you kidding me this guy thinks he can break it? even the roughest guys in town failed' _"Why do I feel nervous? I just need to hit it and go if I'm not the one."_He thought.

Goku hit the crystal with all his might.

Nothing happened - 3, 2, 1 - _CRACK! _

Yup it was Goku after all. The cracks got bigger then it was completely destroyed it got a little dusty around the area.

**Goku's POV**

Arrgh! I can't see clearly.

"NII-CHAN YOU DID IT!" _"I did it?."_

Then there was a figure approaching me.

Stupid dust.

**Normal POV**

"Thank you." A voice spoke.

Then the dust started to fade, and everyone could clearly.

A beautiful girl was standing in front of Goku.

Goku was wide-eyed by shock or maybe embarrassed.

The girl was gorgeous, almost same age as Goku, she had long dirty blond hair that reached ten inches below her waist with slightly long bangs, she had clear blue eyes that can be compared to water she was 4 inches shorter than Goku. She was wearing a loose sweat shirt and pajama-like bottom, which looked really cute on her._**(pika-chan: Just try to imagine this girls face.)**_

"You are Son Goku, correct?"The girl said trying not to show emotion."And they are Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gogjo."

"Uh! I mean yea!"Goku almost shuttered._"Man! I never really saw this coming..."_

"You don't know about the price am I right?"

"What price?"Goku snapped out of his daze.

"The price that you paying at the very moment you broke that crystal..."

"No...I had no idea."

She sighed."Well at the very moment you broke the crystal, is a sign that you agreed on being my husband for life, in other words, after you got me out, were officially pronounced as my husband/lover until death."Her hair was slightly covering her eyes.

"WHA-WHAT!?"Goku was definitely shocked by this.

"Aw, man the monkey got married earlier than me!?"Gojyo exclaimed.

"Sorry, this was my sister's doing...she wanted me to get married so much that she put a spell on the crystal I was sleeping in...But I'm afraid that there's no way I can reverse that spell ."She said almost sadly.

"Is that so?"Sanzo butted in."Well then it's nobody's fault then, and everything happens for a reason, now lets carry on shall we?"He acted as if nothing really happened at all.

Everyone sweat-droped at this.

"Is he always like that?"Asked the girl in chibi style.

"Yea...."Goku said also in chibi form.

Goku spoke first.

"Well, since you know my name I think it would be fair if you tell me yours."

"My name, is Kokoro, and for some strange reason I can't remember my last name..."She tried to remember.

"Well, its nice to meet you anyway."Goku smiled slightly.

And for the first time after she got out of the crystal, she smiled, not just a simple smile, this smile was gentle and filled with joy.

"OH, NO! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT SUMOMO-CHAN!" Yep but the smile she made was ruined by something forgotten.

"Who's Sumomo?"Goku and Gojyo asked at the same time.

"My pet bird"She was looking under the broken shards of crystals.

'Quick everyone lets help them.'One villager said. **_(pika-chan: you guys didn't think that i forgot about the villagers did you?)_**

They all looked for the missing bird.

Goku spotted a bird, it's color was brown with yellow highlights, and it was unconscious.

"HEY I FOUND IT! - I think..."Goku spoke.

Kokoro came to him quickly.

"Yes thank you that's Sumomo."She held the unconscious bird."Thank you for everything Goku."

She kissed his cheek.

Goku blushed.

"So does this mean you would go with us?"Gojyo questioned.

"Yes, if it's alright with you guys..."

"Of course, we do need a responsible girl in the group, you do know how to cook right?"Hakkai said and questioned.

"Yup! I know how to cook lots of things."She smiled cheerfully.

"Well as long as there's food involved I have no problem at all."Goku spoke up.

"Then it's settled, let's go"Sanzo began to move off his standing spot.

-

They said farewell to the villagers and continued their journey with new companions/Goku's new wife and her pet Sumomo.**_(pika-chan: The wife condtion thingy was caused by the older sister so don't blame her on this!)_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**_**_

**_TBC_**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_**pika-chan: okay i know some of you guys may not like this but its my passion to make this fanfic.**

**Goku: I think it was great!**

**Sanzo: Since when did I become so soft?**

**pika-chan: since the time I wrote this fanfic.**

**Hakkai: well it was fun.**

**Gojyo: so tune in next time.**

**Hakkai & Gojyo: FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. Getting To Know You

**Hi!**

**pika-chan: its me again!**

**Goku: I'm here too!**

**pika-chan: hmmmm I hope I get more reviews soon.........**

**Goku: yea...**

**pika-chan: oh yeah where's Sanzo?**

**Goku: eh? Sanzo is missing!? HOLD ON SANZO! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!**

**-Goku goes out to...erm..rescue Sanzo?-**

**pika-chan: was that even necessary?**

**pika-chan: oh well lets start the story!**

**BUT FIRST: Here is the description for KOKORO!!!!**

**In this story Kokoro has been introduced as a Youkai Princess, who was cursed to sleep for 400 years indicating that she is 416 years old and almost 417, and was rescued by Goku, Kokoro is often sweet and caring to everyone around her (even her enemies), she would go easy on her enemies on a fight at first and goofs around with them, but when she gets serious she would rather leave her enemies down and not moving (NOT DEAD JUST UNCONSCIOUS AND BEATEN UP). Kokoro also possesses a limiter just like Goku (Theres more than just that her appearance also changes when her limiter is off, BUT I AM NOT TELLING YOU HER APPEARANCE UNTIL THE TIME IS RIGHT!!!) but her only difference with Goku is that she could control herself even without her limiter,(But of course Goku would still be stronger than her anyway) but if she would remove her limiter she would have enough power and energy terrorize a whole village (BUT SHE WON'T THAT ON PURPOSE OKAY!). And it has been revealed that she has an older sister.**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

-

-

_

-

-

The saiyuki group were, again approaching a village but this time of course this time they have a _new_ member in the team.

Not to mention this new member of the team is still asleep, _she_ was curled up to a ball and her pet bird flying on the side of the jeep, which was cute.

**Goku's POV**

She's still asleep.

Wow it's seems like it was only yesterday since we first met her...Oh wait It WAS yesterday.....

_"Hmmm getting along with her could be hard since I only met her and the fact that I know nothing about girls....."_

_"But I have to admit she is pretty cute...-WOAH!! SINCE WHEN DID I THINK ABOUT A GIRL LIKE THAT!!!???"_

_"My face is getting hotter...why?"_

"*Yawn* I can't believe i slept that long...." She said half asleep.

**Normal POV**

Kokoro was rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I see your awake now." Hakkai said.

"Yeah, uhmmm excuse me well...uhmm actually I haven't traveled with guys before...but I easily adapt in my environments so I don't think waether it would be a problem or not...just tell me if you need my assistance" She smiled brightly

"Well, we could use extra help since we have an annoying monkey over here..." Gojyo said plainly, and was tying to annoy Goku.

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean!!!!????"And Gojyo's evil plan would eventually work.

"hehe, I'll be happy to take care of him in any case." She just smiled and continued."But anyway if he is a monkey he wouldn't be able to talk now nor would he be able to fight and eat like a human being, now would he? right?" She grinned.

"..." Gojyo stayed quiet.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOJYO GOT OUTSMARTED BY A GIRL!!! HAHAHA!" Goku laughed hard.

Kokoro giggled.

"Quiet I'm trying to get some sleep here..." Sanzo murmured in his sleep.

"Is he sleep talking" Kokoro whispered to Goku chibi style.

"He rarely does that..." Goku whispered back also in chibi form.

"ohh..."

"Since where getting close to the next village it would be best to wake Sanzo up." Hakkai suggested.

"Ok!" Kokoro said enthusiastically.

"SANZO-NII!! WAKE UP!!" Kokoro screamed at his left ear, making Sanzo's eyes open glaring at everyone.

"Are you people trying to make a death wish!?" Sanzo said/exclaimed irritatingly, and Goku was shaking on the corner of the jeep chibi style.

"Not at all Sanzo-nii." Kokoro said chibi style.

"Don't call me 'Sanzo-nii' it's irritating." Sanzo stated in a grumpy mood.

"Awww you mean you want me to call you Sanzo-san or -sama?" Kokoro complained.

"Yes.."

"Saaaannzoooooo-saaaaaammmmaaaaaaaaa.......~" she moaned boringly.

"What's with the long pause" Sanzo glared.

"It's boring...How about Sanzo-rin?"

"*Sigh* Do whatever you want I don't care."

"Yippeee!"

"See Goku he took it quite well."She said to Goku.

"I-i ca-an s-see t-that...." Goku shivered._ "This girl is didn't get scared of Sanzo at all__...but cute...AW MAN HERE I GO AGAIN!"_

**In The Village**

The Saiyuki group entered the village, also looking for some supplies for their journey.

"I think we should buy you new clothes since, it would look quite wierd with you walking around in that outfit"Hakkai said refering to Kokoro's old clothes.

"Yeah, and besides my sister hates it when I keep wearing old clothes." She said trying to laugh. "My sister can be evil when she wants to..."Her laugh died out.

1 hour later

"Wow that looks great on you." Hakkai kindly complimented Kokoro.

"Thank you Hakkai."

She was wearing a white kimono top with yellow highlights and black leggings and short brown boots and her hair was tied into a pony tail with a white ribbon, she looked cute.

"Lets go the others are waiting outside."

"Ok." She said excitingly.

**Outside**

"Hi guys! what do you think? I picked it all by myself~" She said in chibi mode.

That caught Goku's attention, erm I mean it caught Goku's _full_ scale attention.

"Uhhh, well it looks nice..." Goku said unconsciously, and then blushed.

"Thanks Goku."

"Lets go find an Inn to stay in!" She exclaimed and took Goku's hand and then dragged him along, and Goku didn't mind at all.

Leaving the three guys behind amused.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Gojyo grinned at them.

"Yup" Hakkai agreed.

"But we need the perfect set up to make it successful." Sanzo smirked.

They were planning something eeevillll.

**Some Time Later**

The group soon found an Inn to stay in.

"I'm sorry Sir the only room left are two.."The worker said to them.

"What kind of rooms?"Sanzo asked.

"One room for three people and a honeymoon suite." He said. _"Perfect"_ Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo thought.

"We'll take them..." Sanzo said plainly.

"What? why?" Goku and Kokoro asked.

"Well we don't have any choices since its already dark outside." Hakkai stated.

"Yup and I call for the room for three!" Gojyo exclaimed.

"I, too." Sanzo said.

"Me too." Hakkai said.

"Then that means me and Kokoro would have to..." They both blushed deeeeeeep red.

"Well you both are married, you two shouldn't have to worry about anything...unless one would get pregnant.." Gojyo smirked.

"WHY YOU DIRTY MINDED KAPPA!!!!"

"I guess he's right..but cross out the pregnant thingy..." She glared at Gojyo.

Then Kokoro went to he _room_ she was assigned to go to.

"Hey, wait for me!" Goku catched up to her.

**1 Hour Later**

The group are all inside their assigned areas..errrmm..rooms.

"Hmm, looks like there are extra clothes here..." Kokoro pondered.

"What kind?" Goku popped behind her.

"Pj's..." Kokoro said. "Well it would be a shame if no one would use it and besides I would wanna ruin the new clothes we bought"

"Yeah.." Goku added. "And I usually wear other clothes when I sleep..." **(pika-chan: well that fact is true I noticed that everytime I watch Gesoumaden Saiyuki sometimes they would wear something when they sleep...especially Goku.)**

Later onward the _couple _were already wearing the Pj's prepared for the customers...

"It's simple but, heck I like simple things..." Kokoro thought out loud.

"Hmm...Yeah"

Goku was wearing a white sweatshirt and orange bottom Pj's, while Kokoro was wearing a baby blue night gown which is 5 inches above her knees. **(pika-chan: I think thats too short though, but any way cute in my point of view :D )**

"But one problem..." Kokoro said.

"What?" Goku asked dumbly.

"We have to share one bed...." Kokoro was blushing deeply but, Goku was blushing deeper.

"Oh, that problem..." Goku was definitely redder than a tomato.

They both climbed on the bed, and lied down...but they weren't facing each other.

"Hey Goku, do you hate me?" She asked suddenly.

That got Goku's attention.

"No, why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well, if you think about it, having someone to pop out of nowhere and having that person to enter your life without permission is kind of a bad impression.." Kokoro sighed. "I guess what I'm tying to say is that isn't it too fast for you or is it too awkward?"

"Not, really... well i have to admit that I didn't really expect it coming but other than that I'm fine with it.."

"You didn't see it coming...but I did..."

"What do ya' mean by that?"

"Well back then, my mother... showed me who was my future husband...and that was when I first saw you...But not in person, I could only see you in my dreams..."

"You mean you knew me even before we officially met???"

"Yes, but I only see you in my dreams almost rarely...other times I see you happy, or sad and lonely...."

"So does that mean you also saw the time I was in prison...?"

"Yes..."

"Then do you know what I did that got me in there..?"

"I do...and I don't like it one bit...those people that put you there blamed you for things that you've never done or ever thought of doing...and seeing you sad made me sad...but I don't know why..."

Goku turned around and hugged her from behind. **(pika-chan teehehehehe I decided to add a little drama~)**

"Did you also see me in my other form?"

"Yes..."

"Where you afraid of me? Did you want to stay away from me by that time?"

This time Kokoro turned around to face him, and buried her head on the crook of his neck.

"No, why would I be afraid...If I had 2 choices die and staying away from you...I'd rather die than stay away from you...and besides I have one more reason...I also have a limiter like yours..."

"Y-you have? but how come we never saw it?"

"Because I would always hide it under the clothes I'm wearing, it really gets on my way every time I do something." She stated with a smile.

Then Kokoro showed Goku her limiter, it was an aqua blue pendant, shaped like a tear drop.

"But are you sure, you wont be afraid of me when I take off my limiter?"

"Yes, and I don't lie."

"Then, take it off.."

"Alright." She smiled lightly, and took off his limiter, and in an instant Goku turned into the Seiten Taisei. **(pika-chan: Seiten Taisei is what some people call him when he's in that form :D)**

Goku didn't move a muscle, he just stared at her unemotionally.

"Why...why is it that I can't seem to think about hurting you...like I do to other people, when I am in this form..."

"I don't know actually, but I can guess its all because of the bond tied between us.."

Goku buried his head on Kokoro chest, she bushed a little. **(pika-chan: I'm getting a little pervy here people....puuu~)**

"It's strange, that when I am with you I could control myself perfectly..."

"I have a hunch you'll remember this tomorrow." She grinned.

He stayed quiet.

"Should I put your limiter back?"

"Fine.."

She returned his limiter, and her turned back into his human form in an instant, and then fainted or you could just say slept.

Kokoro sighed and smiled. "Isn't that great Goku...your beginning to learn how to control yourself....even without your limiter...someday you could even control yourself without my help...."

Then she fell into deep slumber as well.

In Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo's Room

"I wonder if the little squirt's doing well with the monkey..." Goku said.

"I'm sure their fine Gojyo...Goku's just beginning to grow up, right Sanzo?" Hakkai ensured.

"The monkey needs to learn how to be responsible for once..."

"AW MAN! I JUST HOPE THE MONKEY DIDN'T TAKE THE POOR GIRL'S INNOCENCE!! I ALWAYS SWORE THAT I WOULD TAKE ONE'S INNOCENCE FIRST!!!!" Gojyo whined. **(pika-chan: well it's funny even though it's a bit perverted...Gojyo was the pervy one right?)**

"Shut up! Goku's not that much of an idiot to do that!" Sanzo snapped.

"Oh right...what a relief." Gojyo said relieved.

"Ahaha...I just hope they sleep well." Hakkai said chuckling.

And soon they all went to sleep with some few funny memories on mind.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_**

**T.B.C.  
**

**_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**pika-chan: well thats all for now! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! BECAUSE I CERTAINLY ENJOYED WRITING IT! MWUAHAHAHAHA!! -ehem-sorry about that....**

**Goku: that was fun!**

**pika-chan: which part? the one that you and Kokoro-chan slept in the same room? or the one when you buried your head on her chest?**

**Goku: -BLUSH- NO! **

**Kokoro: well see you guys on the next chap hope you enjoyed!**

**Everyone: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
**


	3. I'll Risk Anything For You!

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pika-chan: its me again!**

**Goku: me too!**

**pika-chan: OKAY EVERYONE I'M AIMING FOR 50 REVIEWS PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!  
**

**Goku: YEAH HELP HER!!!  
**

**pika-chan: oh yeah does anyone know what means  
**

**Goku: eh?  
**

**pika-chan: oh well....  
**

**pika-chan: ok lets start the story!**

**BUT FIRST: Here is another description for KOKORO!!!!**

**As you people observed Kokoro is the lovable type of girl but there's more to find out! and you guys need to find out yourselves!  
**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important**

**Likes: Sweet things, cute things and fluffy things  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

-

-

_

-

-

**Goku's POV**

Ahhhh it's morning already...I can feel the sun's heat on my face, but I still wanna sleep...hmmmm my pillow is sooooooo soft and cuddly...I wanna sleep even more....hmmmmm it smells nice too...........

"Goku...." Someone calling my name. _"I wonder who?"_

"Goku.....wake up..."

"Wake up....Goku..."

**Normal POV**

When Goku opened his eyes...and saw that he was hugging Kokoro's waist....

"AH! SORRY!! KOKORO!!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Goku jumped away, and fell off the bed.

"Ow..That hurt.." He muttered.

"You ok?" She asked, laughing slightly at his reactions.

"You're not mad?" Goku questioned.

"No silly! I also have two twin elder brothers..haha and somehow you and Gojyo's bickering reminds me of them."

"WOW! you have brothers?"

"Yep, they often challenge me and my sister in a duo battle... and of course we win..."

"eh? I thought guys were stronger than girls?"

"That's true, but sometimes might doesn't matter, and speed can substitute, and normal punch plus high speed equals one mean painful punch." Kokoro explained to Goku.

"Oh I get it!"

"Ok now that your awake I think I'll go for a walk now.." She ran inside the bathroom of the room.

Goku was looking and the bathroom door and remembered that...

_"OH NO!!! DID I REALLY DO THAT LAST NIGHT!?" _He blushed deep red._"I WAS IN MY DEMON FORM BUT HOW DID I REMEMBER!!! COULD IT BE THAT-"_

She came out wearing a simple white sundress and sandals, and her limiter was seen on her neck.

"Oh your limiter, your not gonna hide it?" He asked.

"Not now I'm just going for a walk, wanna come?"

"Ok!"

Goku changed clothes too, not in front of Kokoro of course, now he was wearing a white shirt along with pants and his normal shoes.

"Ok ready to go!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Ok then let's go, it's a very nice day..."

They went out and saw Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo right outside.

"Ahehehehehe, we wanted to see if you still had clothes on- OOF!" Sanzo hit him on the head with his paper fan.

"Why would we remove our clothes?" Kokoro asked innocently, but deep inside she was furious of what Gojyo said.

"DON'T BE DIRTY MINDED GOJYO!"

"Let's go Goku! before you guys fight each other to death..."

"Good idea..he certain has his ways to ruin my day.."

"Hakkai can you please feed Sumomo for me?" Kokoro requested

"Alright." Hakkai said kindly.

They went out the Inn and went to the village streets.

"Wow, the village is quite big, huh?" Kokoro said amazed.

"Yeah I agree!"

"And they have a forest close by here too." She said looking at the forest near the village.

"Yeah, and kids here look healthy too!"

They came across some kids who where playing tag.

"Hey! onii-san, onee-san! wanna play with us?"

"No thanks, where just passing by." Goku said to them.

"Oh.." The kids look down disappointed, and Kokoro saw that.

"But don't worry I'm sure there are a lot more kids who would want to play just be patient ok?" She kissed the kid's head.

_"wow she sure is nice-SNAP OUT OF IT GOKU! GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!!"_

"Ok lets get going Goku!"

They continued walking through the sidewalks.

_"Hmmm I'm hungry I haven't eaten yet....but I can't say that out-loud" _Goku thought.

They both suddenly stopped walking.

"I sense a youkai here." Goku said. **_(pika-chan: if it's true of what I heard, 'Youkai" is singular in form but also can be used in plural without adding 's')_**

"Not only one youkai...there's many of them." Kokoro added.

"Let's split up and look around..." Goku suggested.

"Aye, aye captain!" Kokoro saluted playfully.

"Alright then! Kokoro you stay here and keep the youkai out of the village grounds, and I look for them in the forest, is that alright?"

"I'm fine by that, but be careful Goku." She smiled at him.

Goku blushed. "Uh um! well I'll be fine!"

Then he ran off to the forest.

_"Why the heck am I acting like this...when I'm around her my heart is beating so fast...and my face goes hot...and I panic for no reason..."_

He went a bit deeper in the forest.

"I hope she's ok..."

**Back at the village**

"I hope he's not gonna do something reckless.." Kokoro muttered.

"Kokoro!" Some voices called from behind.

It was Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo.

"We'll take it from here go after Goku, he's always into some trouble." Sanzo told her.

"Alright, don't let the youkai hurt the kids you three, or I'll definitely give you guys a slap for each!" She said running after Goku.

"Wow she's pretty scary when she wants to." Gojyo shivered.

"This is a good opportunity for them to get a little bit more closer..." Hakkai said, Sanzo and Gojyo smirked.

**Back to Goku's area**

"Come on you damned youkai come out!"

"Goku!" He heard someone call.

"Kokoro?"

"Goku! I finally found you.."

"I thought you were staying there?"

"Sanzo and the others said I should go after you.." She smiled sheepishly.

"Those guys! they never let me do things on my own..." He pouted.

"Hey two heads are better than one you know..." She smiled.

"Well, well, well...looks like one of those guys are here, and he brought us a cute snack..." A youkai said from behind them, along with about 90 more of his little 'friends'.

"So you scums decided to come out." Goku glared at each and every one of them.

"Calm down Goku...there's too many of them, you could get hurt badly, so I'll help." Kokoro said to Goku.

"No, if you do you could be the one getting hurt if i get reckless, and I'm used to those kind of beatings anyway.."

"Being used to it doesn't matter at all, your still hurt physically and watching people get hurt isn't really my favorite thing to do, I'm not the type of person to just stand and watch bad things happen when I know that I could do something."

"But how can you fight, when your wearing a sundress?" He pointed at her dress, and they were completely ignoring the fact that the youkai were watching them, and the youkais decided to watch, cuz' hell it was like gold to see one of the toughest fighters of the Sanzo Ikkou to get in a lovers quarrel...

"Well I'm wearing my short leggings under, see." She lifted her skirt and showed him, which made Goku blushed hard since it was like she was showing him, her underware in leggings form....

And at the sight of this some of the youkai watching them was drooling at the pretty _sight_ they were watching.

"But-"

"Don't worry if you don't want me to fight with you side by side, I'll just fight with you using my chii as my substitute then.."

"huh???"

"I'll transfer my chii to you, as much as I can."

"You can...do that???"

"Of course I can, my mother taught me everything I need to know about fighting, and so did my father."

"Alright then, stay back alright..."

"Okie." She moved backwards a little and began transferring her chii to Goku.

"Oh finally, we start fighting!" One youkai said and the began charging to Goku.

_"This is strange, I feel like I can do anything....but her chii is incredibly high....ang its overflowing in my body like my own, I feel like I'm more powerful now....." _Goku thought then started attacking the youkai.

"I'll risk anything as long as Goku doesn't get hurt..." Kokoro kept repeating in her mind, as she was giving up more of her chii.

**10 Minutes Later (pika-chan: Sorry guys I'm not very good at making fighting scenes...)**

All of the youkai were on the ground either unconscious or dead.

_"Her chii...it felt like she was giving me unlimited transfer of her chii....but how can her body be strong enough to carry that much chii....she said so herself that her attacks aren't that powerful...how can this be?"_

***THUD***

Goku immediately looked back to see waht was wrong and he saw....

Kokoro kneeling on the ground, she was covering her mouth with both of her hands....blood coming out of her mouth...

"HEY! WH-WHAT'S WRONG!?" He immediately came to her side.

She passed out and landed on Goku's chest.

"HEY! SAY SOMETHING!!" He stood up and carried her bridal style and ran back to the village.

"Hang on Kokoro..." He muttered while looking at her, almost-lifeless state. _"PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!"_ He screamed in his head.

He ran as fast as he could back to the village.

He had nothing in his mind except the safety of the person in his arms.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_**

**T.B.C.  
**

**_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**pika-chan: OH POOR KOKORO-CHAN!!!! WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED? IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW THEN STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Goku: that was fun, but sad in the end...........  
**

**pika-chan: don't you worry Goku-kun Kokoro-chan won't die at all just leave the writting and the happy ending to me!  
**

**Goku: ok just make sure she doesn't get hurt too much or anything!  
**

**Hakkai and Gojyo: well see you guys on the next chap hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	4. I Wont Let Anyone Hurt You Ever Again!

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pika-chan: HI EVERYONE!!!**

**Goku: YO!**

**Kokoro: Hello :D**

**pika-chan: well I see I'm not doing quite well getting reviews....and that's totally SAD!!!**

**pika-chan: but anyway people! WE HAVE SOME SPECIAL GUESTS TODAY!!!**

**-Goku turns on the spotlights-**

**Mystery guest: Hi there everyone! n- oh sorry I almost blew my cover...hehe can you guys guess who I am, and who I'm with?**

**Kokoro: he's famous, and he has quite a lot of fan girls but I'm not sure how many...and not to mention, he has a talent in singing!**

**pika-chan: If you guys wanna know...he will be properly introduced later!  
**

**BUT FIRST: Here is another description for KOKORO!!!!**

**As you people observed Kokoro is the lovable type of girl but there's more to find out! and you guys need to find out yourselves!  
**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important**

**Likes: Sweet things, cute things and fluffy things**

**Hobbies: Singing, cooking  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

-

-

_

-

-

**Normal POV**

"It's been 15 hours and Goku hasn't eaten anything.." Hakkai worriedly said.

"yeah...pretty unusual.." Gojyo supported Hakkai.

"There's a possibility that he's blaming himself for this..." Sanzo butted in.

And if I forgot to mention they were spying on Goku.

**Goku's POV**

_What just happened back there..._

_It happened so fast and..sudden...why did it end up like this..._

I held her hand.

"I somehow have a feeling that, she knew the consequence of what just happened back there..." A voice spoke behind me.

I turned around and saw Sanzo.

"Wha-what do you mean Sanzo?"

"I'm saying that she knew that, this would happen to her." Sanzo explained to me.

"Then why! Why did she do it!? even though she knew it perfectly!?"

"Because, she's the type of person who wants to protect, not be protected...and of course the fact that you're the person closest to her right now." Sanzo explained once more.

"So...does that mean...she considers me more than just a friend?"

"Yes...actually...and add a little common sense on that tiny little mind of yours, of course she treats you more than just a friend, you two are married, not too long ago!" Sanzo was getting pissed at me now.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that..."

"But anyway, we're goin' out to buy supplies, stay here and guard the girl." Sanzo said to me sternly.

"O-okay!"

With that they all left me....

I looked back at her face. _"Why, did you do that? even I don't understand...you've only known me for such a short while, but...then again, you did all this...why?"_

For some reason, I...

I leaned forward...

for some strange reason, I couldn't control my body....

Like I was moving on my own...

My head was screaming, 'STOP' but my heart says, 'Go...' and my body won't obey my mind.

And the next thing I know, I was kissing HER!!!! **(pika-chan: NYEHEHEHEHEHE!!! SOOOO CUTE!!!)**

After 8 seconds my body finally stopped. _"ah finally...i stopped...."_

But it was so strange, that....that...I felt, that I wanted more...of that feeling.

Then the thought struck me like lightning...DAMN I KISSED HER!! WITHOUT HER PERMISSION!!!

"I'm awake you know..." She suddenly spoke, and then opened her eyes._"I'm dead..."_

"I'm sorry! Kokoro! my body just moved on it's own!!!"

"It's alright...I should be the one apologizing...I didn't tell you about what would happen..." She smiled sadly.

"Well, the only thing I didn't get is that...why did you do it anyway?"

"I can't really say it straight but...If you really want to know...then It's because.." She tried to get up, but fell back eventually....

"Hey! stop that! your gonna hurt yourself!" I was pushing her back on the bed gently, not intending to harm her fragile state.

"Don't worry though, I wont die eventually...I just have to suffer severe pain that's all, but more importantly, I wont die at all..." She smiled a little.

"So that explains why there was blood coming out of your mouth, yesterday?"

"Yeah, there's more than just that, not only do I cough out blood, sometimes I would also, fall asleep for 2-3 weeks, and sometimes I would get a high fever........." She was explaining it like it was just some joke.

"But, the important thing is that this time I didn't see you get hurt..." She smiled at me, and lifted her hand to reach mine.

She held my right hand, first gently then she started to hold it tightly.

_"Darn, my face is getting hotter again...."_

"Goku..."

"U-uhh, yeah? what is it? is there something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Then, what is it?"

"You kissed me earlier...why is that? I want to know..." Now my face was definitely burning.

"We-we-well, u-h-uhh... I really don't know but..."

"But?" She looked at me with a face that has yearning and curiosity all over it. _"Please stop looking at me with that face...It makes me feel so powerless over you..."_

"The truth is that...I think I really, really like you...no I don't just think...I really, really do like you!" I finally got to say it.

She had a surprised expression, but then her lips formed into a smile.

"The truth is...I also have something to tell you..."

"Eh? what's that?"

"Ever since day one, the day that my mother told me about you, and the same day that I started dreaming about you...I...well actually, I've always have...well, I've always loved you!" Her cheeks were a bit red now.

"Wha-what?" My face was getting hotter again.

"That's the truth, at first I thought it was just a feeling of admiration, or just an idolism, but the more I saw you the feeling would get stronger...."

"Hey..you know what..." I started talking.

"Maybe the feeling that I feel for you....may not be love now...but it can be love sooner or later...right? that's what happened to you, It could also happen to me too right?"

"There is a possibility.." She smiled at me brightly.

I smiled back at her too.

**Normal POV**

_**CRASH!**_

The two looked over to the direction of the crashing sound.

It was a youkai and there were 5 of them.

"Darn, why the heck didn't I sense them coming!?" Goku said, then thought. _"I got a little too distracted back there..."_

"I couldn't sense them because my sensory was weakened too, sorry Goku.."

"Don't worry I can take them..Just stay back this time you're not in a very good condition right now..." Goku assured the young princess, with a small smirk on his face.

She nodded and stood up from the bed she was lying on earlier, and moved backwards.

Then he stood then, protectively used himself to block and to separate Kokoro from the other youkai and formed his battle stance in front of her, and of course he also summoned his Nyoi-bo. **(pika-chan: I hope _Nyoi-bo_ is spelled correctly...)**

"Oh are you sure you can beat us while keeping the girl safe at the same time?"

Another youkai came in, but this time, it wasn't just an ordinary youkai, it was...

"Kougaiji..." Goku was starting to get a tiny bit worried now. _"Darn it, I know I can take these other youkai, but I'm not sure I can handle them with Kougaiji attacking along with them..."_

"What now? Goku?" Kougaiji smirked at him.

"Heh, I'll take you all on..." Goku glared and prepared for them.

"Be careful what you wish for, Goku."

With that they all charged to Goku's direction.

And hell would Goku let those youkai pass through him alive.

Goku was too busy pushing and knocking out the other youkai, and didn't manage to guard Kougaiji's actions.

And Kougaiji who happens to have improved his speed easily got through.

"Kougaiji! leave her alone! she's not in the right condition! come back here!!" Goku exclaimed.

And this time it was the other youkai blocking his way to Kokoro.

"Darn it, why don't you morons stay down and knocked out in just 30 seconds, will ya'!!" Goku was definitely frustrated.

He continued beating up, and hitting the youkai blocking him, but they just kept on standing up.

"That's no use Goku, those youkai are only dolls you see, they're controlled by using talismans, that are hidden somewhere in their body..." Kougaiji said to Goku.

As Goku, desperately tries to over power these magic-controlled youkai, Kougaiji walks nearer to Kokoro.

And for every step forward, there would always be a step back.

And of course Kokoro knew that she wouldn't stand a chance if she attacked in her weak state. _"This is bad..."_ Goku and Kokoro thought at the same time.

And the worst part is that Kokoro, didn't even have enough energy left to stand anymore, which had her legs to collapse terribly.

"Your power, it interests me..." Kougaiji lifted her chin, for her to face him. "Your, soul is tinted with the innocence of light...very rare for a youkai."

Kokoro glared at him. "I have been weakened by the loss of my own chii, and I am seriously in a bad state, and you decided to take advantage me? I think it's very cowardly of you to do so..." And attempted to kick him on his stomach, but since she IS in a really bad condition, she failed the her attempt to do it, in other words Kougaiji blocked it.

"That was quite impressive, princess...It surprises me that you still had enough will to do something such as that..."

And as for that, Kougaiji decided to punish her a little by, scratching the left side of her waist, using one of his sharp nails, which made Kokoro wince in pain, and not very long blood started to gush out a little.

"Now be a good girl, hold still, and be a good hostage..." Kougaiji said coldly.

"And what if I don't!"

With her reply Kougaiji deepened the puncture of his nails on her waist and tightened the grip, making the blood gush out more.

"ah!"

At Goku's side he finally manged to find the talismans, after taking off the talismans they all vanished. _"These guys are just a waste of time..."_

A small scream caught Goku's attention, and caught the glimpse of Kougaiji's work.

"Kougaiji you bastard!!"

Goku headed for Kougaiji, but he dodged every single attack Goku gave.

"Sorry Goku but that's all for today..."

And in a blink of an eye, Kougaiji already got out through the window.

"Kokoro, are alright!? tell me?"

She nodded weakly.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? GOKU!?" Gojyo exclaimed practically breaking the poor door down.

"Don't tell me, the youkai attacked while we were gone?" Hakkai said following behind Gojyo, along with Sanzo.

"Yeah, they did! Hakkai Do something! heal her!"

Hakkai immediately did as what Goku said.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, but still, I'm a bit exhausted now..." Kokoro smiled at them with a tired expression.

"I'll get you two a new room..." Sanzo said walking out the room along with Hakkai and Gojyo. "We'll call you, after we get the new room." Gojyo said while closing the door.

After the door was closed, Goku instantly picked up Kokoro and carried her bridal style, to the bed she was lying on before.

"Goku..."

"Yeah?"

"I have a bad feeling, that the Kougaiji guy wants something from me..." Worry was seen in her eyes.

"Don't worry, next time...I wont let him lay a finger on you..." Determination was shown on his eyes.

Then he laid her down gently on the bed, and he sat on the floor.

He looked away.

"Oh, Goku..."

She placed her hands on Goku's cheeks to make him face her, and...

This time it was her turn to kiss him. **(pika-chan: AHA!! MY MASTERPIECE!!)**

Gently and passionately...

_"I've always loved you..."_ Her words of love echoed in his mind and, then he thought. _"I really want to l love you too with equal passion to your love...I really do, want to love you, more than anyone else...Kokoro..."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_**

**T.B.C.  
**

**_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**pika-chan: THIS IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET AND TOUCHING!!!**

**Kokoro: But now if you guessed correctly our special guests are!**

**Goku: RYUICHI SAKUMA AND YANANI-SAN!!!**

**Ryuichi: thank you for the great intro Goku-kun na no da!~  
**

**Yanani: I'm so honored to be here! and with Ryuichi too!!!! THANK YOU PIKA-CHAN  
**

**Ryuichi: awww I wanna try kissing....**

**-Ryuichi pulls Yanani into an EXTREMELY PASSIONATE KISS-**

**-Yanani faints on Ryuichi's arms-**

**Ryuichi: Eh? ahh! Yanani-chan! She must have a tummy ache!! I'll see you guys later!!**

**-Ryuichi runs off somewhere-  
**

**Kokoro: well anyway thank everyone for reading!**

**Goku: tune in next time!!  
**

**Everyone: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	5. Fluffy, Fluff Times

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**pika-chan: HEY AGAIN EVERYONE!!!**

**Goku: How are you all!  
**

**Kokoro: I bet you guys are exited now!  
**

**pika-chan: I'm not doing quite well getting reviews...again....and that's SUPER DUPER SAD!!!**

**Kok****oro: It's alright pika-chan, you'll get some more soon!**

**pika-chan: your right Kokoro-chan! I HAVE TO WORK HARDER!!!**

**Goku: YEAH!**

**pika-chan: HERE WE GO!!!  
**

**BUT FIRST: Here is another description for KOKORO!!!!**

**As you people observed Kokoro is the lovable type of girl but there's more to find out! and you guys need to find out yourselves!  
**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important**

**Likes: Sweet things, cute things and fluffy things**

**Hobbies: Singing, cooking  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

And again, the Sanzo party was traveling once more to another village.

With no idea of what could happen in the future.

"Kokoro, you feel a lot better now right?" Goku asked a bit concerned for his so called lover...

"Yeah, I am, don't worry Goku, like I said I wont die..."

But with no warning, Hakkai stopped driving and hit the breaks...which almost threw the whole gang out of the jeep...

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR HAKKAI!!!" Goku and Gojyo exclaimed.

"Well I can't just run her over..." Hakkai pointed to the problem.

And they all saw..

Oh it was just Lirin......

"Oh, it's only you..." Sanzo grunted.

"HEY! WHAT DO YA' MEAN BY 'Oh it's only you..." FOR YOUR INFORMATION! I PLANTED A BOMB AROUND THE AREA, AND ONE MISTAKE YOU COULD GO FLYING OFF CHINA!!!" Lirin shouted at them.

"WHAT!" Goku exclaimed.

"No offense guys, I have nothing against you it's orders from my mother, sorry."

But then Hakkai tried to move back but unfortunately....

**BOOM! **

**(pika-chan: just imagine the anime classic, that when something explodes, everyone goes flying through the sky...)**

And everyone got separated after that, and worst of all they were in a forest!!!

**Kokoro's POV**

I opened my eyes...and I was hanging in a tree...

Ow that hurt...

Where are the others...

"Goku!, Sanzo!, Hakkai!, Gojyo! Where are you guys!!"

"Anybody there!"

"Guys..."

"I Hope they're ok..."

"Well, well, well, looks like we found the new member of the Sanzo party..." A voice from behind me said.

**Normal POV**

"Well little girl, It seems like no one is here to protect you...and you seem to be lost why not play with us for a while?" A group of youkai smirking at her.

"No thanks, I don't have time for you losers." With that Kokoro leaped up and jumped from branch to branch.

Leaving the youkai

Something appeared flying beside her.

"Oh Sumomo! I'm glad I found you! now lets search for the others!" Kokoro smiled at her small pet bird.

"Guys can you hear me!"

"Where are you guys!?"

"Sumomo lets split up, you to the left and I got to the right!"

And the bird did as what she commanded.

"Goku! are you here!"

"Go- wait that scent...That scent belongs to Goku! there's no doubt about it!"

She followed the scent and picked up something else...

"I..smell....nah, just Goku's sent.....nothing more than that, I better find him before trouble finds him first."

And that was the time when she spotted Goku...and he was K.O.

He was leaning on tree.

She smiled at his peaceful profile.

She walked to his side and sat down beside him.

"And I thought you were in trouble..."

"Sanzo~ I'm still hungry..........." Goku mumbled in his sleep.

Kokoro giggled.

"You're impossible.." She sighed. "But then again...you really are a cute little chimp.."

She stood up and stretched her arms.

"Look! there she is!"A creepy voice called out.

She looked to the direction of the voice.

It was the group of youkai earlier.

_'Oh great these creeps again...*Sigh* luckily my health is in a great shape.'_ She thought.

"Well, well aren't you a fast little fellow?" One said with a nasty look in his face.

"Yeah and you creeps are following me, why?"

"To play a little, by your looks, you seem like you've played a lot with men.." Another spoke in a disgusting manner.

"WHAT!? I AM NOT LIKE THAT!" She's loosing temper. **(pika-chan: ohohohohoho...you guys will be sorry you said that...)**

**56 Seconds Later**

"Well that was a good exercise..." She started walking away from the semi-dead group of youkai.

"*YAWN* Mmmmm...~" Goku rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

He spotted the group of semi-dead youkai on the ground.

His eyes widened. "WOAH DID I MISS SOMETHING!?"

"Oh nothing....See I told you I'm better fighting hand-to-hand....." She looked at him innocently.

"Yeah but...never mind..." He smiled halfway. _'Heh, I'm glad I don't ever want to mess with her...but I do wish I saw that! It could have been awesome.'_

And suddenly it just rained.

"Aww man it's raining!" Goku exclaimed.

They ran off to find some shelter.

And stopped.....

"Wow, thats a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally big rock....or is it a boulder?" He wondered.

"No time, Goku punch it, with your weakest punch."

"Eh? why?"

"Trust me, punch it, on that part." She pointed on one part.

And he did what she told him.

"Hyaa!"

His weakest punch created a whole, not a big one but can almost be referred to a mini cave.

"Just as I thought, this rock is fragile!" She smiled gleefully.

"Uhh? What's fr-fra-jill??"

"Fragile means easy to break, let's go in."

"Okay.."

And so they went in it....

**T.B.C.  
**

**

* * *

**

**pika-chan: THIS IS SO SO SO SO SO SO------- SUPER DUPER FLUFFY!!!**

**Kokoro: Yahooo this is sooooooo fun!**

**Goku: I agree Yah HO!!!**

**pika-chan: thank you for your support, especially you Yanani-chan! Kokoro-chan and Goku-kun na no da!~  
**

**Yanani: I'm so honored to be here! THANK YOU PIKA-CHAN**

**pika-chan: No problem!  
**

**Kokoro: well anyway thank everyone for reading!**

**Goku: tune in next time!!  
**

**Everyone: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WE BEG YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. Tunnel Of Love

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

**pika-chan: Yo! I've decided to give Goku-kun and Kokoro-chan some vacation time! so we'll start without them here!**

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER EVERYONE!  
**

**BUT FIRST: Here is another description for KOKORO!**

**As you people observed Kokoro is the lovable type of girl but there's more to find out! and you guys need to find out yourselves!  
**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important**

**Likes: Sweet things, cute things and fluffy things**

**Hobbies: Singing, cooking**

**Birthday: December 11  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
**

* * *

**Previously:  
**

_"Well that was a good exercise..." She started walking away from the semi-dead group of youkai._

_"*YAWN* Mmmmm...~" Goku rubbing his eyes like a little kid._

_He spotted the group of semi-dead youkai on the ground._

_His eyes widened. "WOAH DID I MISS SOMETHING!"_

_"Oh nothing....See I told you I'm better fighting hand-to-hand....." She looked at him innocently._

_"Yeah but...never mind..." He smiled halfway.** 'Heh, I'm glad I don't ever want to mess with her...but I do wish I saw that! It could have been awesome.'**_

_And suddenly it just rained._

_"Aww man it's raining!" Goku exclaimed._

_They ran off to find some shelter._

_And stopped....._

_"Wow, thats a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally big rock....or is it a boulder?" He wondered._

_"No time, Goku punch it, with your weakest punch."_

_"Eh? why?"_

_"Trust me, punch it, on that part." She pointed on one part._

_And he did what she told him._

_"Hyaa!"_

_His weakest punch created a whole, not a big one but can almost be referred to a mini cave._

_"Just as I thought, this rock is fragile!" She smiled gleefully._

_"Uhh? What's fr-fra-jill?"_

_"Fragile means easy to break, let's go in."_

_"Okay.."_

_And so they went in it...._

**Normal POV**

"ACHOOO!"

"You okay, Goku?"

"Yeah..just a bit-AHHH CHOOOOOO!"

"Cold?"

"Yeah...What about you?" Goku asked her.

"I'm fine...you should worry about yourself..." She said with concern.

"Nah, this will gone, if my clothes dry" He removed his top, making Kokoro blush and look away. "hey what's wrong? Kokoro?"

"Nothing..."

"Aren't you cold? Your clothes are wet too...You should take them off." Goku suggested, blushing a little.

"Ahh, I'm fine, Goku my clothes are thinner that yours, so they dry faster..."

"But your gonna get sick..and besides your clothes has two layers."

"Yeah but inside layer is so thin....it barely covers my upper..." She almost looked like a tomato. _**(she is wearing knee length leggings that cover more than just legs...It covers the upper part of her body too...but that doesn't change the fact that its super thin, no problem at her bottom part but her upper part she wears another white shirt-like cloth.)**_

"It's fine I wont look promise.." His cheeks flushed crimson as well.

"O-okay..." she removed the short-like top she was wearing, in girl's language she can be called cute and adorable, but in a boy's eyes she's hot and beautiful. _**(XD)**_

But she didn't let go of the shirt, she's still holding it to cover herself a bit.

"Sorry Goku, It's actually the first time I've been very close to a boy with no shirt on...more or less with me almost undressed as well..." She said in a cute squeaky voice.

"Yeah, me too..."

"I guess we're feeling the same right now..." Kokoro murmured.

"Yeah..."

"Wait I know!~"

"What?" He asked.

"I'll sing! That always calms me down..."

"You sing?"

"Yeah.."

"Great I'd love to hear this..."

_**(Song: Tsubasa Wo Kudasai/Give me wings from K-on)**_

_ima watashi no negaigoto ga_  
_kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_  
_kono senaka ni tori no you ni_  
_shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai_

_If I can get one wish_  
_To come true right now, I want a pair of wings_  
_Please grant me white wings_  
_On my back like a bird_

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_  
_tonde yukitai yo_  
_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_  
_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

_In this huge sky I wanna_  
_Spread my wings and fly_  
_Towards the free sky with no sadness_  
_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

"Wow, that was amazing you have a really cute voice- did I say that out loud...hehe sorry."

She giggled. "Singing always made me feel better..."

He smiled at her.

"Goku...It feels really cold all of a sudden...."

"Wait let me check you temperature.." He told her.

He felt her forehead.

"Maybe it's just because of the rain..."

"Yeah your right..Darn don't tell me...ohh how could I be so reckless!."

"Why, what's wrong?" He was getting worried now.

"Earlier when I woke up from the explosion...I was hanging on a branch of a tree...there's a possibility that the tree I landed on was a poisonous one." She regrettably said. _**(I'm just making all these up don't believe this okay..hehe I'm not even sure if this IS true or not...)**_

"But how can it be poisonous, aren't the fruits usually the thinks that holds a poison?"

"True, but sometimes it the poison is also located on leaves, the sharp sides must have cut me somewhere..." She spotted the cut, it was on her palm. "This is bad...if I'm correct this type of poison knocks out its victims..."

"WHAT! can't we just wash it off!"

"It already had taken affect...Washing would've worked if I had noticed earlier...."

"Darn but how long will you be out!"

"It's a small cut so about...4-7 hours..."

"I hope it wont be that long..."

"Goku..do me a favor..."

"Sure anything.."

"C-catch me-"

Fainted and Goku caught her on time.

_Caught_ meaning in an awkward position smaller body was pressed against his bigger one.

Which really, really made him blush badly.

"This is gonna be a looooooooooooong sleepless night...." He moaned out of misery...but at some parts he was certainly enjoying it.

Her body was so soft and warm.

He mentally slapped himself.

_"That was BAD! BAD! BAD! GOKU!."_

He leaned on the cave walls, of course with her still pressed against him.

How in the world was he gonna be able to sleep tonight.

**To Hakkai Gojyo and Sanzo**

Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryuu were looking for Sanzo.

"Kyuu!~"

"What is it Hakuryuu?" Hakkai asked his little friend.

"Kyuuuu!~ Kyuu!~" He followed Hakuryuu's gaze.

He covered his mouth and muffed a laugh so did Gojyo.

Yep Sanzo was hanging aimlessly, on a branch with no was down, he seemed to be a bit far away from the trunk.

"What are you creeps laughing about.

"Oh nothing its just very rare to see the great Master Sanzo in this position, It's Rather amusing..." Hakkai said amused.

"Yo Sanzo! How's It hangin'?" Gojyo couldn't bear his laughter anymore.

"Shut it!"

"How's the weather up there!" Gojyo went on, and on.

"Now, now Gojyo, we better find a way to get him down.."

........................

................................................

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

T.B.C.

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Encore!~

Tsubasa Wo Kudasai

~:K-On:~

_ima watashi no negaigoto ga_  
_kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii_  
_kono senaka ni tori no you ni_  
_shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai_

_If I can get one wish_  
_To come true right now, I want a pair of wings_  
_Please grant me white wings_  
_On my back like a bird_

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_  
_tonde yukitai yo_  
_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_  
_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

_In this huge sky I wanna_  
_Spread my wings and fly_  
_Towards the free sky with no sadness_  
_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_ima tomi to ka meiyo naraba_  
_iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii_  
_kodomo no toki yumemita koto_  
_ima mo onaji yume ni mite iru_

_I have no need for wealth or fame_  
_All I want now is a set of wings_  
_I still dream of those things_  
_That I've dreamed about when I was little_

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_  
_tonde yukitai yo_  
_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_  
_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

_In this huge sky I wanna_  
_Spread my wings and fly_  
_Towards the free sky with no sadness_  
_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_  
_tonde yukitai yo_  
_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_  
_tsubasa hatamekase_  
_kono oozora ni tsubasa wo hiroge_  
_tonde yukitai yo_  
_kanashimi no nai jiyuu na sora e_  
_tsubasa hatamekase yukitai_

_In this huge sky I wanna_  
_Spread my wings and fly_  
_Towards the free sky with no sadness_  
_I wanna flap my wings_  
_In this huge sky I wanna_  
_Spread my wings and fly_  
_Towards the free sky with no sadness_  
_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_

* * *

_

**pika-chan: well that's all for today...woofff...I think I'm working too hard today....Sorry if it's too short *Yawn* I'm sleepy already...  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~**

**WE BEG YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!  
**


	7. What a Peachy Day

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

**THIS IS A VERY, VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER EVERYONE!  
**

**BUT FIRST: Here is another description for KOKORO!**

**As you people observed Kokoro is the lovable type of girl but there's more to find out! and you guys need to find out yourselves!  
**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important**

**Likes: Sweet things, cute things and fluffy things**

**Hobbies: Singing, cooking**

**Birthday: December 11  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
**

* * *

**Previously:  
**

_"This is gonna be a looooooooooooong sleepless night..." He moaned out of misery...but at some parts he was certainly enjoying it._

_Her body was so soft and warm._

_He mentally slapped himself._

_"That was BAD! BAD! BAD! GOKU!."_

_He leaned on the cave walls, of course with her still pressed against him._

_How in the world was he gonna be able to sleep tonight._

_**To Hakkai Gojyo and Sanzo**_

_Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakuryuu were looking for Sanzo._

_"Kyuu!~"_

_"What is it Hakuryuu?" Hakkai asked his little friend._

_"Kyuuuu!~ Kyuu!~" He followed Hakuryuu's gaze._

_He covered his mouth and muffed a laugh so did Gojyo._

_Yep Sanzo was hanging aimlessly, on a branch with no was down, he seemed to be a bit far away from the trunk._

_"What are you creeps laughing about._

_"Oh nothing its just very rare to see the great Master Sanzo in this position, It's Rather amusing..." Hakkai said amused._

_"Yo Sanzo! How's It hangin'?" Gojyo couldn't bear his laughter anymore._

_"Shut it!"_

_"How's the weather up there!" Gojyo went on, and on._

_"Now, now Gojyo, we better find a way to get him down.."_

...

**~Dream~**

**'Where am I..?'**

**'It's so dark in here...'**

**'I can't see a thing at all...'**

**'Hey...what's that tiny light...'**

_**'Don't let the past cloud you...'**_

**'Whose voice is this...?'**

**'Hello! Is anyone here...'**

**'No way...it can't be...I can't be all alone again!'**

_**'Your not alone...I'm here with you...'**_

**~End of Dream~**

**Goku's POV**

I opened my eyes.

"It's morning already...*Yawn*I wonder how long I fell asleep..."

"Aughhh...my head hurts...That was one weird dream..."

"Hmmmmnnn..." Someone moaned...I looked down and...

3...

2...

1...

"GAH!" I accidentally shouted and I covered my mouth.

Darn I almost forgot.

She gripped my waist a bit tighter.

My cheeks were burning hot.

_'If only she wasn't so cute and soft and...'_ I mentally slapped myself. _'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!'_

And I realized one more thing.

We were both, one clothe naked.

I sweated really hard...

"I can't imagine, how I fell asleep like this..."

She stirred a bit.

And she was waking up.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes like a child.

"Ohayo gozaimasu...**(Good Morning)**" She said softly, with a small smile.

"Ohayo...**(Morning)**" I replied...I practically speechless.

Her hair was a tiny bit messy but it made her look pretty and cute...or even beautiful... _'Why is my heartbeat accelerating...'_

"Since were both up...let's look for the others..."

"Ughhh sure..." I can't even think anymore...

She got up and took her_ top_.**(Remember they're not completely naked!I'm not that pervy...just adding some interactions..)**

She got out the our tiny cavern.

"Uh! H-he-hey! WAIT UP!"

I got up and took my top as well.

...

Later On

Normal POV

"Kokoro~...Can you pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseeeee slow down...we've been walking, like forever...and I'm hungry now too."

"But Goku we've only been walking for 5 minutes..."

"But I'm dying here...can't we just rest for a while..."

"*sigh*Fine...hey look there a lake over there!"

She pointed towards the lake.

"Hey your right...But what help is it gonna do for us...?"

"Well...look theres a peach tree near it too!"

"REALLY! THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO!" He ran like lightning.

She laughed at his actions.

"Good thing I'm a quick thinker." She mumbled.

She followed his tracks.

They both got to the peach tree.

"Wait here, I'll just climb up!"

He climbed up the tree, while she just sat down waiting for him.

"Hey be careful up there...you might-" She was cut off by a loud...

**-THUD!-**

"fall..."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow~"

"Not a very graceful landing Goku..."

"I know...BUT LOOK I GOT PEACHES!"

He handed her one of the peaches.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Ahehe~ It's nothing~" He rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

They began munching the little peaches.

"It's sweet..."

"REALLY SWEET!~ I WANT MORE!~"

"Goku we really need to get going...the others might be in trouble as we speak..."

"Yeah your right...but...AT LEAST ONE MORE PLEASE!~" He begged her in his little chibi form.

She giggled. "Oh fine...hurry okay."

"YAHOOOOOOO!"

**To Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo**

"Hey Hakkai, why don't we look for those two lovebirds..." Gojyo Suggested.

"Your right...knowing Goku he might've gotten the both of them in trouble..."

"Oh yeah...Master Sanzo? You didn't answer my question last night...so how was you hang out time with mister Tree...?"

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

The gunshots echoed through the forest, and a scream.

**Back to Goku and Kokoro**

_**BANG **_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

"Sanzo..." They both said in chorus.

And they both laughed.

"Lets go..." Goku took her hand and they started walking to the gunshots.

She blushed a bit, but smiled.

...

...

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**(JAPANESE Lyrics, **_ENGLISH Lyrics_**)**

**Proud of my loneliness - Gensoumaden Saiyuuki; Gensomaden Saiyuki****(Son Goku)**

**deatta ano hi kara**  
**natsukashisa kanjiteta**  
**tsumetai yokogao**  
**mou ichido mitsumeta**  
_Since that day we met_  
_I have yearned to_  
_Once more gaze at_  
_That cold profile_

**hodokenai kusari ni**  
**kokoro torawareta mama**  
**mitsumete ita sora wa**  
**setsunai kurai mabushikute**  
_In unloosening chains_  
_My heart is bound, unchanging_  
_The sky I am gazing at_  
_Is kind of oppressive, blinding_

**kanashimi wo wasureta furi shita**  
**tooi yuugure ni**  
**kaeru ki wa nai kedo**  
_I'm free the sadness forgotten_  
_I have no interest in_  
_Returning to that far off evening_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**tomaranai mune no kodou**  
**tada shinjite miru**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**kako mo yume mo subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Only trying to trust_  
_My unstopping heartbeat_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all of my past and dreams_  
_Let's keep on living_

**ashita no chizu nante**  
**dare ni mo motenai kedo**  
**ano sora no mukou de**  
**nanika ga yonderu ki ga shita**  
_No one possesses_  
_The map of tomorrow_  
_Beyond that sky_  
_I imagined something calling out_

**nozomi sae kasunda yoake wo**  
**ima mo furikaeru koto datte aru kedo**  
_But I am now also looking back_  
_At that dawn when even desire grew hazy_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**togirenai atsui omoi**  
**kie wa shinai kara**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**namida egao subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Because uninterrupted hot thoughts_  
_Don't disappear_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all the tears and smiles_  
_Let's keep on living_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**tomaranai mune no kodou**  
**tada shinjite miru**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**kako mo yume mo subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Only trying to trust_  
_My unstopping heartbeat_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all of my past and dreams_  
_Let's keep on living_

**Proud of my loneliness**  
**togirenai atsui omoi**  
**kie wa shinai kara**  
**Proud of my loneliness**  
**mou ichido**  
**namida egao subete dakishimete**  
**ikite yukou**  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_Because uninterrupted hot thoughts_  
_Don't disappear_  
_Proud of my loneliness_  
_One more time_  
_Embracing all the tears and smiles_  
_Let's keep on living_

**pika-chan: well that's all for today...sorry if it's a bit short...I'm really out of ideas now.  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~**

**WE BEG YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!  
**


	8. 2 Plus 1 Equals 3 How Crazy Can That Be?

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE LOTS OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!**

**Ai-chan: Hi people! as you can see I changed my nickname!~**

**Kokoro: Yeah her nickname is Ai-chan now!**

**Goku: But Kokoro-chan's name is much more cuter than that!~**

**Kokoro: Awww don't be mean to Ai-chan Goku!~  
**

**Ai-chan: ANYWAY LET'S START!**

**BUT FIRST: Here is another description for KOKORO!**

**As you people observed Kokoro is the lovable type of girl but there's more to find out! and you guys need to find out yourselves!  
**

**Eye Color: Clear Light Blue (Almost like water)  
**

**Hair Color: Dirty Blond**

**Fear: Losing Someone Important**

**Likes: Sweet things, cute things and fluffy things**

**Hobbies: Singing, cooking**

**Birthday: December 11  
**

**LEARN MORE ABOUT HER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!  
**

* * *

_**Previously:  
**_

_**BANG **_

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_"Sanzo..." They both said in chorus._

_And they both laughed._

_"Lets go..." Goku took her hand and they started walking to the gunshots._

_She blushed a bit, but smiled._

...

**Normal POV**

"Hmmmm~ I'm hungry when do we get to the next town..." Goku complained a...1...2..uhh...395 times.

"Soon Goku please hang on..." She laughed a bit.

"Soon my stomach is gonna reach the ground..."

She laughed once more. "That's impossible..."

"But it WILL be possible if I don't eat soon...HAKKAI!~"

"Don't worry Goku were here..."

"YAY!" He cheered.

"Oh finally...my ears were definitely about to bleed..." Gojyo and Sanzo said at the same time.

"Okay Goku, Sanzo and Gojyo why don't you three go look for an inn...While me Kokoro and Hakuryuu look for food and supplies..."

"Sure!" Goku agreed. "But don't make we wait! I THINK I CAN EAT TWO WHOLE COWS!"

"Okay..." Kokoro smiled at him.

**Hakkai, Hakuryuu and Kokoro's Side**

"Ohh look those apples look great!~" Kokoro, looked over he red apples.

"Would you like one miss?" The sales man asked her.

"Of course, how much does it cost?" She pondered.

"Oh it's free, for a lovely girl like you.." The man smiled at her.

"Uh, oh thank you.." She smiled back.

And most of the male population passing by, seems a bit awestruck to see such a beauty, like her.

"Uhhh Hakkai..." She tugged one of his sleeves.

"Yes..?"

"I think we better go now.." She stated.

"But why is that?"

"Well last time I went to markets in my own..well technically 400 years ago...I got mobbed my boys..."

"Oh...well I wouldn't wonder about that...You are quite a beauty for a seventeen year old child..." He chuckled.

"But I don't wanna be mobbed..." She looked at him with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Alright, let us go to the others.." He smiled.

"YAY!"

They started walking.

"Hey wait miss!" Somebody shouted behind them.

_"Oh no...It starts again..."_ She took hold of Hakkai's arm and walked faster.

"Wait miss!" That somebody shouted again but this time the voice was closer.

She stopped walking along with Hakkai, and slowly turn around...regrettably.

"Oh finally you noticed me!~ When I first saw you...I said to myself your the one!~" A boy not different from her age with an** eye-patch **on his right eye, ran to them.

"Uhhh Hakkai...I think you should finish looking for supplies...I'll try to ditch this guy..." She whispered to him.

"Ohh..good luck though he doesn't look like he's gonna give up easily..."

"I know..."

Hakkai left her.

"Okay miss may I know your name..?" Then he spoke.

"Kokoro..." She said bluntly.

"Such a lovely name!...well...then may I ask you on a date?"

"No..sorry.."

"But why not, lovely Kokoro must stay with me! don'r you want to be together with a handsome boy as me?"

"No thank you..." She stared walking away. _"Oh Goku please be here, I wish you would find me...even if I don't wanna go with this guy, breaking one's heart is certainly not my skill."_

"Wait..by the way my name is Kaoru!" He followed her anyway.

"Fine...go away, theres no point following me..."

"Ohh if it's you I'll follow you anywhere!"

A little while later

"Even if you were fine I'll still want to touch you! even if your boiling water I'll still drink you!" He continued to babble uselesss things.

_"I think I 'm going deaf...ow my ears hurt...I feel like I'm talking to an alien..."_

"KOKORO!~ I FOUND YOU!~ HAKKAI SAID YOU WERE SEEPERATED FROM HIM!~" A very familiar voice shouted.

_"Goku...thank goodness..."_ She thought in relief.

As Goku was walking to her, this Kaoru guy suddenly blocked his way.

"Hold it! You are not to step any any closer to my fair maiden!" He shouted all-high-and-mighty.

"Huh? Who the heck are you?"

"I am Kaoru and I will protect my beloved from any harm..."

"Your beloved?"

"My sweet Kokoro, ohh don't worry! I shall protect you..." He took her hand.

"Okay hold it! Where do you think your taking Kokoro!"

"I'm taking her away FROM you!"

And Goku now took her other hand.

"And who do you think you are, to take her away! She travels with us!" He pulls her to his side

"I don't care she goes with me!" Still holding her other hand, he also pulled her.

"HEY SHE'S MY PRINCESS, NOW GET YOUR OWN!" Goku countered.

"I am getting my own princess!" He smirked.

"But you only like her! I LOVE HER!"

And finally he got his cute little Kokoro.

"Well you can follow us if you want just stay away from my Kokoro!"

**And a little while Later**

"Goku he's still following..." She whispered to him.

"Nahhh, If he touches you then I'll kick him in his-" He was cut off.

"Foul language Goku..."

"Oh sorry..." He rubbed the back of his head.

They suddenly stopped walking, they saw a horrible sight.

The parts of the village was destroyed.

"what happened here..." Goku muttered.

"Youkai...this village had always been attacked by one youkai..." The Kaoru guy spoke.

"What? A youkai? A single?" Kokoro asked him

"Yes my sweet...A strong youkai that terrorized parts of the village mercilessly." Kaoru continued.

"Don't call her that..." Goku snapped at him.

"Whatever...anyway I call him Wanya..."

Goku was definitely in the mood for sarcasm. "Oh sooorry, I thought it might be something intimidating like, Roro or Tame..." And he smirked.

"Wanya was the one that gave me this!" Kaoru pointed at his eye with an eye-patch.

"Woahh...Wanya gave you that eye-patch...Hey Kokoro he might give us an eye-patch too!" Goku said happily.

Kaoru just twitched.

Kokoro just sighed.

"AHHH HELP!"

That caught the attention of the three.

"It's WANYA! AND HE'S KIDNAPPING A KID!" He said as they saw him getting away.

"Gotcha..." Goku, Kaoru and Kokoro chased the youkai called Wanya.

"Look there he is and there's the kid!" Goku pointed at the youkai Wanya.

"ROGER!" Kaoru said got out a knife.

"No the kid!" Goku told him.

"I said, ROGER!" Kaoru repeated.

"You know why don't we save the kid first and then save Roger!" Goku suggested irritatedly.

"Wha-? aw you know never mind!"

**10 Minutes Later**

"Wow that guy was easy to beat..."

"You...you...you...you...just...beat Wanya..."

"Yeah so?" Goku stretched his arms.

"You are certainly my rival..." Kaoru smirked.

_"Sigh...Guys are fighting over me again..."_ Kokoro thought bitterly.

...

...

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**(JAPANESE Lyrics, **_ENGLISH Lyrics_**)**

**WORLD IS MINE**

_**-MIKU HATSUNE-**_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne**

_The number one princess in the world_

_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

**Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto**

**Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?**

**Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!**

_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_

_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_

_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_

_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

**KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Ki ga tsuite nee nee**

**Mataseru nante rongai yo**

**Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**

**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**

**Ima sugu ni yo**

_The number one princess in the world_

_Realize that, hey, hey_

_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_

_Who do you think I am?_

_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_

_Go get it immediately_

**Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho**

**Monku wa yurushimasen no**

**Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...**

**A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?**

**Mukae ni kite**

**Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte**

_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake_

_Complaints are not permitted_

_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_

_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_

_Come and take me away_

_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**

**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?**

_I'm not really saying anything selfish_

_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**

**Ki ga tsuite hora hora**

**Otete ga aitemasu**

**Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama**

**Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku**

_My very own prince in the world_

_Realize that, look, look_

_Our hands are empty_

_Reticent and blunt prince_

_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

**Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa...**

_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand..._

**Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI**

**Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN**

**Minna minna gaman shimasu...**

**Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de**

**Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon**

**Ato de koukai suru wa yo**

_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top_

_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_

_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_

_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_

_Even I will be able to do it if I try_

_You will regret this afterwards_

**Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa**

_It's natural! Even for me_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**

**Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?**

**Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?**

**"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI**

**...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo**

_The number one princess in the world_

_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_

_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_

_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_

_...I think this person is dangerous though_

* * *

**Ai-chan: well that's all for today...sorry if it's a bit short...  
**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!~**

**WE BEG YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!  
**


End file.
